In Good Hands
by Mr. Gregor Samsa
Summary: After three long years, the mothership finally returns to Earth. After living as a prawn for so long, is Wikus able to become human again? Is he even willing? Wikus/Christopher !ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers!  
So, if you came up and told me last week that I'd be writing District 9 fanfiction, I would have said "Fuck off!"  
But here I am... and it's fookin' addicting too!_

I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, but it's not going to be too terribly epic. Maybe a few chapters at most.  
Tell me what you think and if I should continue!

_Gregor_

CHAPTER ONE  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years. Three years he had waited, with nothing to hold on to except a destroyed shack and a promise. Christopher's promise. How Wikus had managed to survive was still a mystery even to him. Although he was definitely fed his fill of poetic justice, seeing and experiencing first hand the mistreatment and oppression of a race that was not so different from his own. Or what used to be his own.

Wikus had learned over the years to keep his mouth shut. Talk less, listen more. He had definitely become disgusted by his race. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go back to being human. Fleshy little meat sacks with Napoleon complexes, running around with their cars and their guns. So dirty. Wikus always felt an itch deep between his chest plates whenever he thought of retransforming back into a human. An itch he didn't want to scratch.

So three years, to the day. He had kept track. He used marker after marker to mark the days on the side of his once clean, white District 10 tent. Did he expect Christopher to return at exactly the same time he had left? What if he didn't return at all? What if he hadn't made it?

It was a particularly muggy day. The recent rainfall made the air hang thick with humidity causing Wikus's joints to become sticky and difficult to move. He sat in his small tent on a makeshift chair composed of scrap metal and ripped pillows, watching as other prawns milled about lazily. A small book lay in his lap. He still enjoyed reading, even if the guards would often laugh at him and take his books away. He always managed to find more. Wikus let out a heaving sigh, moving down onto the dirt floor, stretching out on the cool surface to try and sooth his achy joints. That's when he felt it. It was the slightest vibration, but it was there. His antennae swiveled about madly as he practically leapt out of his tent, running at break-neck speed towards the center of the slum. Other prawns began to follow after him. Their collective feet pounding into the ground gave the illusion of an oncoming stampede.

Wikus finally skidded to a halt in the middle of the dry, muddy circle of tents, his golden eyes turned skyward as others behind him did the same. They stood like statues, in hushed anticipation. He almost felt tears escape. There were ships, not one, but two. A loud, rumbling cry irrupted from the crowd of prawns, surely heard for miles around. The ships slowly glided to a stop over District 10, sending down a dozen or more ships to the surface of the planet.

Of course, the military would have none of this. There were soon tanks, trucks, and more guns than you can shake a hindquarter at. However, once they were in the vicinity of the ships, they found their weapons inoperable. Having no other plan, the men lined the sides of the slum, simply watching as regal looking aliens appeared from the landing ships, dressed in vibrant colors according to their rank. Their exoskeletons appeared to be iridescent in the sun as they began to swiftly move trough the dull and dirtied crowd. The joy was overwhelming. Prawns were clinging to one another, clicking happily. They were soon shuffled two by two into the ships.

Wikus felt like a sardine inside to cool, metal interior of the ship. It rocked and swayed as it transported him and 49 others up to the mothership. A prawn he came to know as Landon stood beside and chattered excitedly about what it was like back on their home planet and how Wikus was sure to like it. Suddenly, a lump developed in Wikus's gut. He was leaving Earth. He was leaving everything familiar to him to go somewhere unimaginable. What if he couldn't even find Christopher in this massive crowd? He voiced his despair to Landon who quickly reassured him that Christopher would not forget him and that their race is very organized, unlike humans.

Landon was definitely right. As they exited the ship, they were filed into what looked like an airport security system. Each prawn was shuffled through a metallic archway as official looking prawns sat behind a holographic computer screen, ushering each through. There was a separate line for prawns born on earth. Soon, it was Wikus's turn to pass beneath the arch. As he did, the computer made a funny chirping noise, commands were shouted into communicators, and before Wikus knew what was happening, he was being whisked down a long, brightly lit hallway by two prawns dressed in sharp, black vests.

He was left shivering and alone in a sterile looking room with high ceilings and metal walls. He moved to sit at the table that was in the center of the room. The chairs were made to accommodate prawn anatomy. It was a rather nice treat, for something so simple. As soon as he had sat, the doors on the other side of the room slid open, revealing a tall, lanky prawn dressed in golden yellow. His eyes were wide, intelligent, and strikingly blue. Wikus knew those eyes.

"Little one?" he croaked nervously. Oliver's expression was that of elation.

"So it is you!? Wikus!" he chirped happily, striding over. His voice had become much deeper, though not as deep as Christopher's or his own. Wikus stood up only to find himself in an awkward embrace that he had little time to prepare for.

"You look excellent!" Oliver commented, pulling away to scan Wikus up and down. Wikus felt suddenly self-conscious beneath the inquisitive eyes of the younger prawn.

"Thank you, I guess." He clicked out, diverting his eyes. Oliver just smiled, putting a long arm around Wikus's shoulders and leading him towards the door.

"Come, let us get you cleaned and clothed. Father is very anxious to see you."

Wikus had a hard time concentrating through the whole cleaning process. It was difficult to get all the mud and grime out from in between his plated. All he could think about was the fact that Christopher was looking forward to seeing him. "No, not looking forward to it, you overzealous old cricket." Wikus scolded internally. "Just anxious… whatever the fook that means." After finishing up the tedious process of cleaning and clothing himself in clothes designed to fit the prawn's unique anatomy, Wikus was escorted by Oliver down a long series of halls to one of the main control decks. The doors slid open to a room buzzing with computers giving off a blue light that reflected off the walls. His eyes found Christopher who immediately strode over to him with a grace only he could possess.

"Wikus." He rumbled.

"Christopher." Wikus clicked back, wringing his hands nervously. Christopher reached down to take his left hand, gingerly inspecting his thumb, or lack there of. For the second time that day, he was pulled into an awkward embrace he wasn't quite prepared for.

"I am relived." He exhaled. "I worried about you."

"Constantly." Oliver added, earning a glare from his father. He quickly hurried off to busy himself with some task.

"Come." Christopher said sternly, causing Wikus to jump a little. "I will show you the ship. It's new." He said, a hint of pride in his voice. Wikus followed in suit, a little closer than necessary. The only feeling he could describe at the moment was relief; relief that he was finally with someone familiar, someone who knew what he had been through.

After a brief tour of the ship, Wikus was, once again, amazed at the sheer scale as well as design of the ship. Any notion of prawns being dull or unintelligent had left his mind long ago, however this simply solidified it. What an amazing race of creatures.

"It is beautiful." Wikus commented, gazing out over one of the bridges that arched over the main command deck. Christopher studied him thoughtfully.

"You are merely a shadow of the man I left on Earth three years ago." He stated matter-o-factly. Wikus shrugged, turning to look Christopher in the eyes. Those huge, all-knowing eyes.

"Three years can change a man." He replied.

"For the better?" Christopher inquired, shifting slightly. Wikus paused before answering.

"Yes, I would say so."

After a hearty dinner or a variety of tasty, alien meats, Christopher led Wikus to private quarters where he would be staying for the remainder of the trip.

"First and foremost I want you to get some rest. This is mine and Oliver's private quarter, but I had an extra pod moved in here for you.

"Thank you so much, Christopher. You don't know how much it means to me." Wikus began, but Christopher held up a hand.

"We owe you." He replied, smiling in the way only prawns could smile. "Tomorrow we can talk of your retransformation."

Wikus felt his insides turn to stone at the mention.

"Uh…uhhh…." He began nervously, trying to think of something to say. Christopher looked at him inquisitively.

"You do not have to make a decision right now, Wikus." He replied gently, as if reading his mind. "Please sleep on it." He motioned towards the sleeping pod. Wikus merely nodded. Stepping forward, Wikus initiated his third prawn embrace for the day, this time fully ready for it. Christopher accepted the contact willingly, moving his hands across Wikus's spiked back soothingly.

"Do not worry. You are in good hands now." He rumbled into the side of Wikus's neck. Wikus felt a fluttering sensation bubble up inside his chest. He was not ashamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll give you cat food if you review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank everyone for all the helpful reviews! I apologize for the poor editing in the last chapter. I'll try and go back and fix that when I get the chance. It's difficult to self-edit. Hopefully this chapter is neater. _

_Thanks for all the support! Cat food for everyone! _

_Gregor_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_CHAPTER TWO  
_

Wikus woke feeling lighter and more refreshed than he had in a long, long time. He stepped out of the stasis pod, languidly stretching his back and arms while making contented noises. Christopher and Oliver were nowhere to be seen, which brought up the question "How long have I been sleeping?" Wikus wandered out into one of the long, metal hallways, looking about wildly for any signs or "you are here" maps. He had become fairly adept at reading the prawn language over the past three years, but he was still working to improve his skills. The spoken language came naturally, almost.

Wikus turned a corner to almost run smack into a rather beefy looking prawn.

"May I help you?" it rumbled, looking Wikus up and down with sad eyes. Wikus found he was having trouble speaking. He could only chirp helplessly.

"You are one of the Earth children, correct?" the prawn asked. Wikus nodded, only able to assume what he meant by "Earth children."

"Come, I will take you where you need to go." The prawn said, turning on his heed and walking the other direction. Wikus scampered after him.

He soon found himself in what appeared to be a large dining hall. The room was clean and metallic with high, vaulted ceilings that created a tremendous echo.

"You can eat here." The prawn said, smiling down sympathetically at Wikus. All Wikus could manage was a nod and a hushed thanks.

After much trepidation, Wikus found himself standing at a tall table, a plate of diced meats and a greenish drink in his hands. A few other prawns at the table tried to engage him in conversation about their home planet, but he quickly referred to himself as an "Earth Child." The others clicked sadly, but assured him that it was a beautiful planet with seven moons and vast planes that stretched for miles. He listened to them chatter for a while before he was able to build up the courage to speak.

"Do any of you know how to get to the control decks?" Wikus asked. The others simply looked at him for a moment.

"What business would you have there?" one finally asked.

"My…friends are there. I need to find my friends." He amended.

"Ah, well I wish I could help you, but I know just as much about this ship as you do." The one replied, turning back to his food.

"I think I'd be able to take you there." One prawn exclaimed proudly. "Come, let us walk." He motioned for Wikus to follow him as they disposed of the dining ware.

After trekking through the long, twisting hallway, striking up casual conversation with the prawn now known as William, they finally approached one of the command decks.

"Wikus!" came a disembodied voice from somewhere in the room. Wikus's antennae quivered momentarily before Oliver bounded over happily.

"How'd you manage to find this place?" he asked, inspecting the other prawn thoughtfully.

"I had help." Wikus confessed. Oliver nodded, thanking the other prawn for his service before steering Wikus into the center of the room.

"Here, I want to show you my job." Oliver began, leading Wikus over to a series of holographic panels.

"I am what we like to call "time keeper." I measure all sorts of different things involving space-time. Since we have to warp space in order to return to our planet, it is important that time does not become skewed to us…" Oliver continued to rant. Wikus was, once again, overwhelmed by the intelligence of these creatures.

"Sorry…sorry, but how does one 'warp space'?" Wikus asked, feeling childish. Oliver smiled patiently.

"We like to call them burrows. But think of time as a large 'U' in space. Instead of traveling all the way around that U, we simple… go from the top of one side to the other." Oliver attempted to simplify. Wikus felt his head spin.

"A worm hole?" he asked.

"Precisely." Came a deep, rumbling voice from behind them. Wikus spun around to see Christopher.

"Hey." He said lamely, kicking himself internally. Christopher smirked. The _fooken_ prawn smirked.

"Hey." He shot back. Wikus was glad he couldn't blush.

"Son, return to your post. Wikus and I have much to discuss." Christopher ordered. Oliver gave some cheery form of a salute before turning back to his work.

Christopher led Wikus into a smaller chamber off to the right of the control deck. They sat opposite each other in the wonderfully strange chairs Wikus had encountered the first day.

"Tell me your thoughts." Christopher began, intertwining his long fingers across the top of the table in front of them. Wikus smiled internally. Christopher hardly ever _requested_ someone to do something; it was always in the form of a command. Such a regal creature. Wikus swallowed thickly.

"Well, I feel like a changed man… err a changed…?" Wikus stumbled.

"You may refer to us as Poleepkwa. We are only prawns in the eyes of humans." Christopher assured. Wikus swallowed nervously again.

"Right. Well what I meant was living as another species sure did change my… outlook on life." He continued, wringing his hands nervously. Christopher cocked his head to the side.

"I am curious. What changed you? For you have indeed changed." They locked eyes before Wikus looked down again.

"Maybe it was the discrimination or the alienation. Maybe it was living among other praw- Poleepkwans. I'm not sure. I just remember the day I lost faith in all I ever believed in." Wikus ended dramatically, his eyes downcast as he slouched over the table. Christopher didn't scoff at his melodrama. He simply leaned in closer and said:

"Tell me." Wikus took a deep breath.

"It was hard to get a job as a human, much less a… Poleepkwan. So few were able to communicate well enough with humans to reach an agreement. Luckily, I was one of the few. I guess being human gave me a bit of an upper hand conversationally. So I got a low-paying job as a garbage collector. The hours were short and I was barely paid, but it allowed me to purchase food. My employer didn't really want to keep a prawn around for long. It was bad for business." Wikus continued on with his story, one finger drawing lazy patterns on the table in front of him.

"I've never been a strong man, Christopher. Almost all of my life I've been at the bottom of the food chain. And transforming into a Poleepkwan didn't help my self esteem." He laughed dryly. Christopher shifted in his chair, nodding his head as a sign to continue.

"As I was making my rounds one day, I crossed paths with a woman. The world began to spin as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. It was my Tania. My beautiful Tania." Wikus felt his voice quiver. "She stared at me with fear in her eyes. I called out to her, moving forward. I tried to reach out to her, telling her who I really was. She screamed and called for help. I tried to quiet her, but she screamed more. My Tania. Screaming. Blood curdling shrieks because of me. Four men rushed over… began beating me." Wikus felt his hands shake. "She stood and watched. Looking at me as if I was the one beating her. I said her name in English as best I could and I know she knew who I was. But she just ran away. Left me in a bloodied pile on the pavement." Wikus ended, looking intently at a corner of the room. Christopher remained silent.

"I am not proud to be a human, Chris. Not proud at all. To have lived every day in a slum treated like some sort of parasite. Watching as humans gorge themselves with foods and things they couldn't possibly need on a daily basis. Seeing how we… they can treat their own race as poorly as they treated your people." Wikus paused, taking a breath. "Our people, sentient being who can feel pain and love just as strongly as humans can. Such a disgusting race. Because see? I had it all wrong." Wikus finally looked up, meeting Christopher's gaze. "Humans are the real parasites. Consuming everything in their path, leaving nothing but blood an' dust in their wake. I am not proud to have lived among them. And yet I cannot help but want to be one again." Wikus let his head hit the table. "How is it still a question in my mind!?" he asked, beating his fist against the table.

He felt Christopher's hand curl over his fisted one.

"The truth is not an easy thing to accept, Wikus. But it will always be the truth." Christopher replied wisely. "But you must find the good in your race. Do not leave your planet, your mother for so many years, with such a bitter heart." He offered. "You are most certainly welcome on our planet, for we would not be here right now if it wasn't for your help." He offered. "However, I cannot make this decision for you. Nor do I wish to. I will give you time to think. Come to Poleepkwa. See our culture. It might renew your love for your own people." Christopher ended, his hand still overtop Wikus's.

"I care for you Wikus. I want to make sure that everything turns out okay for you. It is all I can offer in return for my people's freedom."

Wikus felt his heart swell. He grappled clumsily with his other hand to grab a hold of Christopher's.

"Thank you." Was all Wikus could manage to say as they sat there, holding hands. How childish.

Later that night, Wikus lay in his stasis pod, Christopher's words echoing through his head. Perhaps being away from Earth would help to restore its beauty in his mind. Then again, his perception of beauty had changed greatly, as he drifted off to sleep with Christopher in mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope this cleared some things up! Please review!  
Gregor  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello readers! Not dead (yet). Sadly, being an art major is a lot harder than I was anticipating. I'm working my ass off. But such is college.  
So here is chapter 3. Sadly, I wasn't able to squeeze the planet in to this chapter. I'm going to try and set a goal of updating every month and a half (with some exceptions). I know that sucks, but I gotta prioritize. Thanks for hanging with me! This is a fun, new fandom._

_Mr. Gregor Samsa_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The longer Wikus was on the ship, the more he realized how important Oliver's job was. Time seemed endless. Weeks could have passed and he wouldn't have known it. He asked Oliver at least once every three hours the current travel time. He was sure the young poleepkwan would get sick of his constant pestering, but he was always happy to oblige. It seemed that Oliver was just as fond of Wikus as he had been back on Earth.

Earth: that distant shadow constantly veiling Wikus's mind with uncertainty and regret. He could not deny the excitement he felt at the idea of space travel. Men on Earth merely dreamed of such things. Yet there he was, traveling through a wormhole, of all things. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around that alone.

Wikus spent most of his free time mingling with some of the low-level poleepkwans. Their conversation wasn't always the most stimulating since they didn't have the ability for education poleepkwans like Christopher and Oliver had, but it kept Wikus's mind from wandering into dark corners. He learned a fair amount more about their culture through simple conversation. There was a constant mentioning of a Great Famine, which Wikus assumed was why they left their own planet, to harvest from others. It was all rather vague, and Wikus had trouble getting a straight answer out of anyone. He would have to ask Christopher eventually.

Christopher. Wikus felt like talking to the other poleepkwans was really just a way to waste time until Christopher's assigned command shift ended. He then found himself in the other poleepkwan's presence constantly. Wikus couldn't exactly pinpoint what caused him to follow Christopher around like a lost puppy. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the only thing that kept Wikus alive back on Earth. He symbolized everything Wikus was attracted to: power and authority managed with a cool kind of collectiveness. Majestic was one work to sum it all up.

Most of the time, Wikus felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. It was ridiculous, to say the least. He blamed alien hormones, but after a while it became a lame excuse. He swore Oliver gave him knowing glances every time he followed Christopher out of a room. If that wasn't awkward enough, Christopher seemed to be catching on as well. He would initiate small amounts of physical contact, enough to really get Wikus's heart racing, before excusing himself to go tend to some obscure job around the ship, leaving Wikus with a raised pulse and a sheepish grin.

"How much longer you estimate we'll be on this piece of shit?" Wikus asked Christopher over one of their "evening" meals.

"It's good to see you're starting to feel like yourself again." Christopher commented coolly, regarding the return of expletives. Wikus smirked as best he could before returning to his food. The way poleepkwans ate would make cavemen blush and Wikus loved it.

"In all seriousness. Cabin fever is really starting to take a toll," he continued on.

"You insist on using these Earth idioms… they mean nothing to me." Christopher quipped.

"I'm feeling a bit cramped."

"Anxious to see the planet?" Christopher enquired, gazing up from his meal.

"Well… of course. I mean, the way these poleepkwans talk about it, I'm expecting forty virgins at the gate!"

"Once again, I don't understand these obscure human references.'" Christopher explained patiently, though his tone implied enjoyment at teasing Wikus about his cultural references. Wikus merely rolled his eyes. It was going to be far more difficult assimilating into a completely new culture than he previously anticipated. The nagging voice at the back of his head told him he should have never left Earth, but he pushed it aside.

"You never answered my question." Wikus pressed. Christopher quickly finished off the rest of his meal before looking up again.

"Maybe you should ask Oliver." He suggested calmly.

"I ask him at least ten times a day! Can't I just get an answer out of you?" Wikus whined hopefully. Christopher exhaled loudly, clicking in Wikus's general direction.

"We should arrive within the next solar day." He finally complied, amusement flashing across his face as he watched Wikus's jaw drop.

"Seriously!? How long have we been on this ship?" he stuttered.

"Roughly five and a half Earth days, four solar days." Was the prompt reply. Christopher was always so efficient. Direct. Commanding. Wikus felt his eyes glaze over.

"When we do arrive," Christopher began softly, bringing Wikus back to reality. "You are more than welcome to stay in my personal residence until you collect yourself." He seemed to squeeze out. Wikus felt his antennae go numb.

"I would…. very much appreciate that." He replied, also feeling slightly awkward at the tension that still hung in the air. Christopher shifted.

"In all seriousness, Wikus, I owe you my life as well as my son's." he once again reminded. Wikus scratched a small fleck of dirt off his forearm.

"You keep acting like I'm some kind of hero. The only reason I did any of that was….was just to save my own neck." Wikus admitted solemnly, drooping his head in shame. "I'm a coward, Chris. I always have and I always will be." He tapered off. Christopher clicked in annoyance.

"Very well. You are a coward that helped to save an entire race from oppression." And with that, Christopher rose from the table.

Wikus winced. Maybe he should cut back on the self-pitying bullshit.

"Sorry!" he called out, sounding more pitiful than he meant to. "I don't mean to irritate you." Christopher's antennae swiveled thoughtfully at the sentence.

"You are an amazing creature, Wikus." He remarked quietly before stepping out of the room. Wikus laughed internally at the used of the word "creature" before attempting to calm the butterflies in his chest.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel so bad that it's taken me this long to update. The juices just weren't flowing for me... but finally, I coaxed the plot bunnies out from underneath my bed and forced them to tell me what to do next. So ta-da! I hope it's not disappointing. I tried my best to describe enough, but leave some imagination to it as well.  
I've been blown away by the amount of reviews. That's really what got me to get to work. Thank you everyone who's reviewed. Sorry I haven't been able to answer all of them. They are very, very much appreciated._

_Enough blabber, here's chapter 4._

_Gregor_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

A resonating buzz of excitement echoed off the walls of the ship as they finally grew closer to their destination. The immense speed at which they were traveling baffled Wikus, his mind wandering to old TV shows like Star Trek, imagining Christopher sitting in the captains chair ordering Lt. Oliver to "Go to warp factor 8." Wikus found himself sitting anxiously in the mess hall, munching on small pieces of dried meat. After departing Earth, many of the starving poleepkwans chose to sleep in the mess hall, eating as frequently as possibly. Though he didn't sleep there, Wikus continuously wandered into the large hall when he became bored.

It was here that Oliver found him, eyes glazed over as he stared off at some distant wall.

"Wikus?" Oliver questioned gently. Wikus's eyes immediately snapped up to meet Oliver's.

"Yes?" he clicked, so softly it could have been a whisper.

"Father requests your presence." He instructed, sounding a little too formal.

"He _requests_ _my presence_? Did he tell you to say it like that?" Wikus chortled. Oliver seemed to loosen up, wiggling his shoulders around as his antennae swiveled thoughtfully.

"You'll have to forgive me. Working on the command deck fries my nerves a bit."

"It's still weird to hear you speak in full sentences." Wikus mused, receiving a few little amused trills from Oliver before he began to stride away, Wikus getting up to follow him.

"Father does not want you to get lost in all the excitement. He's afraid you'll get trampled." Oliver explained as they made their way through the labyrinth of metallic hallways. Wikus let out a huff.

"He thinks he has to hold my hand through this? Did he even expect me to survive in District 10?"

"No," Oliver answered bluntly, leaving Wikus with a cold feeling in his lower abdomen. "But that does not mean that he didn't have faith in you." He finished quickly. Wikus still didn't feel any better.

They reached Christopher's quarters a few moments later, the large poleepkwan waiting patiently for them.  
"Wikus. I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans." He began, his tone incredibly formal. Wikus began to wring his hands.

"What the fok is that supposed to mean?" his voice quavered as he cursed. Christopher sighed.  
"Don't worry, it is nothing bad." He soothed, though his voice still held an air of concern. "It is only that our leaders wish to… hm… put you through some tests. Question you a bit. Considering that you used to be a part of the race that butchered my people, they are entitled to their reservations." He explained calmly. Wikus swallowed.

"What if they, I dunno, find my unsuitable?"

"I am positive that will not be the case." Christopher assured, his eyes smiling reassuringly. "I have put in my good word."

The ship seemed to shudder around them, drawing and excited chirp out of Oliver, who then looked a bit abashed. Wikus's heart seemed to jump into his throat and his gills flared. Christopher looked towards the door.

"I believe we have just entered the atmosphere. The gravity here is a bit heavier than it is on earth. The atmosphere is also thinner, but given your circumstances I don't think it will be difficult to adjust. However, you may be tired for the first few days." As Christopher continued his pep-talk of sorts, everything seemed to hit Wikus at once. He was in a different galaxy, light years away from earth. Not only is the culture different, but everything about the planet would be different. What kind of animals would there be? Are there other species as intelligent as the Poleepkwans? Will there be battles? What kind of government? Wikus's head swam and he almost felt himself fall over before Christopher wrapped a firm hand around his upper arm.

"Don't worry." He ordered. Wikus could only nod.

The massive ships were docked, hovering a couple of miles above the planet's surface. Wikus was shuffled into a transport ship along with Christopher, Oliver, and several other important looking (and intimidating) poleepkwans. As the ship began to move, Wikus's heart rate skyrocketed as he began to breath heavily. Christopher sensed this, placing a hand on Wikus's arm. Of course, this calmed Wikus, but definitely didn't help his heart rate. The ship slowly glided to a stop, the engines powering down. Wikus's mouth parts fidgeted around as he mentally prepared himself for the worst. As the doors opened, Wikus felt like he was going to shake himself apart. _What if the planet is really gross…?_

He didn't have much time to form any more questions in his head as a strangely familiar scent hit him. It was a rich, earthy scent, like million year old, fertile dirt.

"Come." Came Christopher's deep, rumbling voice. Wikus nodded numbly, getting up to follow him and his son out of the transport ship.

The ground was soft beneath his feet. The air was crisp, clean, and pleasantly warm. There was a large, white sun and a smaller blue sun that bathed the planet in a mixture of light. Wikus gaped at the three visible moons that hovered lazily in the sky, each appearing as though they could harbor life of their own. They had landed in a large field of yellow grass, blowing around wildly in the wake of the ships. Wikus was thankful for his extra senses he retained in his poleepkwan form. It was difficult to take everything in as it was. Off in the distance, past a small forest of bonsai-like trees, he made out what appeared to be three gigantic mounds with geometric angles and sharp points at the top like communication towers.

Wikus felt like he was drooling. It took him a few moments to realize that he was moving forward. It took him a few more moments to realize that Oliver was laughing at him.

"Shaddup…" he spat, though his eyes continued to dart around wildly. The only other wildlife he had yet to see were birds… or more like bugs with bird-like features. They sat in the trees ahead of them, their four, beady eyes glinting overtop large, pincer-like beaks. They spread their thick, leathery wings and took flight. Wikus let out a sound of amazement. At the tree line, a long row of transport vehicles waited for them. One of the soldiers stepped aside so that Christopher could get in one, Oliver climbing into the front seat as Wikus scrambled into the back. It was like no car he had ever seen. Its dashboard was a hologram steered by, what appeared to be, complete computer control. Christopher quickly selected a destination as the vehicle roared to life and took off down a dirt path.

"You'll have to forgive the terrain." Christopher clicked over the engine. "It's a little bumpy out here, but once we get into the main part of the city they become much smoother." He explained, receiving only a numb nod from Wikus, his face pressed up against one of the circular windows as he watched the strange trees fly by. As they got closer, Wikus found out that the large "mounds" were actually buildings, their odd geometric windows glinting in the sunlight. Beyond them were rows and rows of small, mound-like dwellings that reminded Wikus of Hobbit holes. Only gigantic bugs lived in them as apposed to cute, mini-humans with hairy feet.

"I'm sorry you won't get a chance to see our home first, but I have orders to take you directly to the High Council." Christopher explained, the vehicle turning down a semi-paved road towards the closest of the three large buildings. Wikus immediately felt the lump return to his throat.

"Right, right… no problem." He assured, trying to calm himself down. "Just gonna asks some questions." He began to nervously tap his left hand on his leg. Oliver looked back and gave him some reassuring words as the vehicle cam to a gentle stop. The three exited the transporter, which immediately took off back in the direction of the landing ships. Wikus felt like he might snap his neck trying to look up at the building that towered above him.

"Quickly." Christopher prodded. "The sooner we can get this done, the better."

The Hight Council was the most intimidating thing Wikus had ever seen. After taking what can only be described as "the elevator from hell" up some 50 stories, Wikus found himself being separated from Christopher and Oliver and man-handled by two very bulky poleepkwans. They passed a lot of, what appeared to be, offices in which poleepkwans shuffled around data pads and busied themselves over the influx of residents that now needed dwellings and jobs. The two poleepkwan guards lead Wikus into a large, peristyle courtyard with a high, glass ceiling before promptly turning and leaving, the door closing with a resounding bang behind them. Wikus could only gawk at the seven members of the High Council, being the oldest and most colorful poleepkwans he had ever seen. They all wore long, black robes, standing behind seven large pedestals.

"You are the hybrid?" asked the center council member, his exoskeleton a deep royal blue mixed with black spots. His voice echoed through the hollow room.

"Yes." Wikus answered feebly, bowing his head.

"Come closer." The command came from the third poleepkwan to the right. He was smaller with a bright orange exoskeleton highlighted with yellow. "I want to have a good look at you." He rumbled, leaning forward onto the pedestal. The other member mimicked his actions. Wikus shyly shuffled forward, almost tripping over his own shaking legs. This caused a small murmur from the Council.

"Do you know what we represent?" asked another poleepkwan sitting to the left of the blue one; his exoskeleton was an iridescent green, like Christopher's.

"You are the High Council." Wikus began, his voice trembling. "Leaders of the Poleepkwan race." Wikus ended, his tone almost suggesting it as a question. The large, blue poleepkwan huffed.

"We represent the seven tribes of Poleepkwa, brought together under the Great Brothers. It is abundantly clear that you are to learn our history and culture if you are to stay on this planet." He declared. Wikus flinched at the words "abundantly" and "if."

"I believe you're scaring it." A yellow poleepkwan on the far left end commented, sounding amused.

"Scaring _him_. If he is to accept our customs, we must first give him a reason to. Degrading him will only hinder our cause." Came the gentle reply from a smaller, red poleepkwan on the blue's right. Wikus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Enough chatter. We need to assess the situation at hand. This individual, whether he be poleepkwan or something else, wishes to live among us. The new influx of poleepkwan that were born on that wretched ball of dirt also need to be taught their own customs in the same way he needs to learn ours." The large blue one reasoned, receiving nods and clicks of agreement from the other members.

"What is your name?" asked a frail-looking white poleepkwan.

"W-Wikus." He managed to chirp out, his name translating strangely into their language. It sounded harsh. Inhuman.

"Very well, Veekuse. You are here by given a temporary status declaring your interest in becoming a part of our society. We, the High Council, conclude that you must attend all course studies relating to culture, heritage, philosophy, and engineering. You will receive a short test at the end of three klomks to assess what you have learned and to see if you are still willing to assimilate." Came the direct orders. Wikus wished he could write this down.

"In the unlikely circumstance that you do _not_ find our culture to your liking, we have the technology to turn you back into… whatever you were before." The blue exclaimed haughtily. "Case dismissed."

With that, Wikus was escorted out the door, a small card clutched in his hand. He stumbled numbly down the arched hallway until familiar faces greeted him once more.

"How'd it go?" Oliver chirped anxiously. Christopher said nothing, but merely stared intensely at the card in Wikus's hand.

"Well… they basically said that I was stupid and needed to learn about your culture. So I gotta take classes and shit and then take a test at the end of three… klo…m… fok." Wikus attempted.

"Klomks." Christopher clicked. "It's our equivalent to weeks. I suppose you do have a fair amount to learn." He mused thoughtfully. Wikus rolled his eyes.

"It's like I'm back in college. Only… it's a giant bug college." Wikus sighed, looking down at the card in his hand, the alien writing still barely decipherable to him.

" You're a bug now, too Wikus." Oliver chirped happily.

"Yeah, I noticed that some times ago." Came the sarcastic retort, though it was said with a small smile. He felt Christopher's hand on his back, leading him back towards the elevator from hell.

* * *

_Sorry if the council meeting went by a little fast. If it was going to be realistic, it'd be another 5 pages long. Haha.  
Hope you're still interested. Wikus's tests won't be too disrupting. He and Chris will still have lots of bonding time. ;)_

_Please review!_

_Mr. Gregor Samsa  
_


End file.
